


Attached

by mandyboo2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Dates, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyboo2/pseuds/mandyboo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, he goes on dates all the time.  All different men, and even some women. The dates were all the same.<br/>They always went to dinner before asking him if he wanted to go back to their place and fuck. Sure, it was nice to have sex without any strings attached, but he was getting sick of the "I'll call you"'s followed by radio silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first time writing Sterek and also my first time posting on AO3. i have quite a bit planned for this, so be ready for some surprises! Let me know if you have any suggestions or if there are any mistakes!

The doorbell rang.

Stiles left forty dollars on the table before walking towards the door.

He adjusted his hair in the mirror that hung in the hallway, feeling a more than a little nervous. His hands were shaking, his heart was hammering, and his stomach felt like it was set on a permanent wash cycle.

Sure, he was nervous. He didn't know why, though. The thing is, he goes on dates all the time. All different men, and even some women. The dates were all the same.  
They always went to dinner before asking him if he wanted to go back to their place and fuck. Sure, it was nice to have sex without any strings attached, but he was getting sick of the "I'll call you"'s followed by radio silence.

He wanted a man that would just give him a shy kiss on his door step, leaving him blushing. Just like the ending to every little girl's dream date.  
With all of the previous dates under his belt, he thought it was stupid for him to feel the butterflies in his stomach. The butterflies that had only fluttered for enough people that he could count, all on one finger. Maybe he was being a little ridiculous.  
A little bit.  
Maybe.

Sure, this was all set up by Scott, and he had no obligation to go out with the man on the other side of the door, but damn those puppy eyes. They get him every time.  
Stiles always thought he was a lost cause. But of course Scott, being Scott, wanted everyone to be as happy in a relationship as he was with Isaac.  
He went to Scott, complaining about his last date, a girl who asked to skip dessert and back to her place. Scott listened to him, grinding his jaw back and forth until his eyes grew two sizes and he sat up straight.

Oh no. Stiles scrambled to sit up straight in his seat on the couch. Eyes wide, Stiles got ready to run.

"Scotty, I know that you just came up with some totally awesome idea to get me all of the relationships, but I don't want to hear it."  
Scott looked at him, the light playing with his eyes, creating little tear-like circles near his irises. Oh god.

Stiles leans back against the cushions behind him, crossing his arms across his chest. He tries to talk with confidence and finality.  
"Nope. Not gonna happen."  
He looked over at Scott and he was doomed. He just couldn't resist the goddamn puppy eyes.

So, here he was, opening his front door for a man that he had never met before.  
He was so not ready for this, but goddamn, the man that stood in front of him was gorgeous.  
Scott clearly knew what was up.

He had stark black hair, spiked up slightly, and green eyes that pierced his soul. He leaned casually up against the door frame looking as cool as a freakin' cucumber. He had an air about him that suggested he couldn't care less about what was happening.  
And what else could complete the "I'll kill you" and "I will sex you so hard" look but fierce eyebrows and a down turned mouth that say, "What the fuck took you so long".

Off to a great start.

Oh god.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I definitely want to keep writing this story, so let me know if you guys would like to keep reading it.


End file.
